


Caged Devotion

by walnutwhale



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/M, First Person, Kitten, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, jumin han spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walnutwhale/pseuds/walnutwhale
Summary: When MC lets her curiosity get the better of her, Jumin takes matters into his own hands (and mouth). Smutty smut smut!





	

_"I want to put you in the cage..."_  
  
His words kept rattling around in my brain, making it impossible for me to focus on the task at hand. I gripped the pen in between my fingers so tightly they turned white with lack of circulation, and glanced to the side for the millionth time that afternoon. There it sat, the cage that had been consuming my thoughts for the last few hours. But it wasn't the cage consuming my thoughts really, was it?

 

With a disgruntled sigh, I threw down the pen on a notebook that should have had several more words written in it. I was TRYING to work on planning the party, but all I could focus on was... _the cage._ No, wait. All I could focus on was _him._  


He had been joking, he said. But I couldn't suppress the shiver that went down my spine as I recalled his voice saying those words. He did not sound playful. Instead, his deep baritone had held something else - something I knew only to be curt restraint. I pulled my lower lip in between my teeth as I leaned back in the chair, closing my eyes and playing it over and over in my head. _"You don't think of me as a cat, do you?"_ He had laughed. 

 

Zen thought me to be a prisoner, but I was here of my own volition. I had always been a caring person, someone who liked to put back together the pieces of others, and Jumin's broken-ness was entirely too much for me to resist. The anguish barely hidden behind his dark eyes had cried out to me too loudly for me to not call back. He was being difficult right now, yes, but a secret little voice inside of me  _loved_  being here for him. I  _loved_  every time other RFA members remarked upon his change of demeanor thanks to me. I even _loved_ his apparent obsession with me, although I had never experienced such a thing before. 

 

It wasn't that I was inexperienced, really... it was just that men had never particularly interested me. Not in the way Jumin had. No man had ever made me scared and excited at the same time like Jumin did. No man had ever -- DOMINATED MY THOUGHTS LIKE THIS WHEN I HAD WORK TO DO. 

Sighing irritably, I stood, striding to the kitchen to fetch myself tea. His penthouse was too large and quiet without him here. It made me feel small and vulnerable. I wanted the dark presence of Jumin here, spouting off more "jokes". I wanted to feel the barely restrained fury just underneath his surface. I wondered what it would be like if he came even a little bit more unhinged...

Shaking my head, I walked back into the living room with tea in hand and had just about reached the desk when a gleam from the chrome bars of the cage caught my attention. 

  
_"I want to put you in the cage..."_  

 

Something spurred me into action, and I set down my teacup with a loud rattle. Some of it spilled on the documents I had been writing earlier, but my attention was still preoccupied with the garish container. With purposeful strides I made my way to it and reached out to lay my delicate hands upon the cool metal. It felt good on my hot palms and I ran my fingers up on and down its outline. It felt sensual and forbidden, and Jumin's voice rang louder in my ears. 

"It... it can't hurt to see how Elizabeth the 3rd felt, can it? Maybe if I think more like her I can have more insight on how to find her - !" My voice was loud in an otherwise still space, but I knew deep down these were lies I was telling myself. I ignored the swooping feeling in my belly and bundled up my skirt in one hand, crawling through the large entrance. 

 

Inside the cage, it was surprisingly roomie. Of course - Jumin would spare no expense for his precious pet. I couldn't stand, but I could stretch my entire petite length out quite leisurely, barely touching end to end with my fingertips and toes. The blankets were lightly smattered with white cat hair, but smelled like roses and were as soft as the ones in the bed Jumin had had me in for the last few nights. Giggling to myself, I allowed myself a little childishness and let out a small _mew_. It felt very satisfying, so I meowed again and again, rolling about in the blankets and laughing at myself. Oh, what a grand life to be a cat! 

 

\---

 

The sharp sound of a door slamming with urgency bolted me awake, and for a moment I was uncertain where I was. Darkness had fallen outside of the penthouse and save for the light from the kitchen, it was quite hard to see. I was disoriented and sat up just in time to realize two things: 

 

The sound of the door closing was certainly Jumin returning home from work and...

 

I WAS STILL IN THE CAGE.

 

  
_I must have fallen asleep!!_ I thought frantically, trying to escape the box as quickly as possible. But in my haste, my legs tangled in my skirt. With a swear muttered under my breath, I wildly thrashed my legs about and crawled towards the entrance until -

 

The lights were blinding, and I knew Jumin was staring right at me before I could even muster the strength to turn to him. Oh shit, what was he going to say if he found me in his precious cat's cage?! _He's going to think I'm crazy, he's never going to trust me again, oh -_ "Jumin!" I cried out, turning to look at him through the bars, bracing myself for the inevitable rage upon his face.

 

But the explanation died in my throat as I met his eyes. There he stood, tie slightly askew, dark hair falling over his forehead, his hands slack at his sides as he stared at me with pure, wanton, furious NEED. 

 

The expression on his face startled me, scared me, but also awoke something in me I had only felt by myself late at night when I was reading adults only manga. An involuntary shiver passed down my body, and I slowly backed against the bars behind me and stared back at him, lips slightly parted. 

 

"You..." His voice was a low growl, and he took one abrupt step towards me and the cage before halting jerkily. "You wait right there, [MC]. Do not move one inch until I return. Do you understand?" Something dark and wicked flashed behind his eyes, and I nodded, gulping. What was going on? 

 

With no offer of any sort of explanation, Jumin turned his lithe form and strode from the room. It was quiet for a moment, and then I could hear him rummaging through various drawers in the hallway storage. What was he looking for? Was he going to get a padlock and lock me in this cage? A sudden jolt of panic sprung through me but I forced myself to be calm. No, no. Jumin was a bit... off... right now but he would never hurt me. Just trust him, as he had trusted you. 

 

He could not have been gone more than a minute but it felt like eternity before he strode back into the room, hands behind his back and a small, unreadable smirk upon his aristocratic lips. He paused in the entryway of the living room and stared at me - I felt his gaze drinking me in. I was suddenly embarrassed about the disarray of my skirt, how much thigh was showing... but he had said not to move...

I could hear his breathing, heavier than normal, and right before I felt I was about to scream with the silence he regained movement and strode towards me with purpose. Kneeling down in front of the cage, his face changed into one of kindness and he revealed his hands to me, reaching them slightly into the entrance of the cage.

 

In his palms was a beautiful pink and rhinestoned cat collar, perfectly adorned with a sparkling bow and a clear, crystal bell. 

 

I stared at it for a moment in confusion, then brought my eyes up to his face. He was looking at me expectantly, hands still outstretched.

"Um... Jumin, that's a very beautiful collar. I'm sure Elizabeth the 3rd will like it very much when we find her and bring her home..."

 

Jumin's face shifted slightly, but I could not pinpoint exactly to what. "No, [MC]. You misunderstand. Come here." 

Hesitantly, I crawled towards the entrance of the cage and to Jumin, getting just close enough to be within reach of his hands before stopping. I never took my eyes off of his face, but now Jumin looked impatient. "Go on, read the inscription."

Shakily, I reached out and turned the ID tag of the exquisite collar over in my delicate fingertips. Wait.... what...? It was... "But this is my name."

A wicked smirk overtook Jumin's face and he licked his lips, almost predatory. "Exactly. Do you like it?"

"I'm afraid... I'm afraid I don't understand, Jumin." 

The frustration and impatience clouded his visage again and he rocked back on his heels, withdrawing the collar from me. One hand went up to massage his temples and he stared at me through half lidded eyes. "Why don't you understand, [MC]? I want you to be mine. My precious kitten. I want to love and care for you just as I did Elizabeth the 3rd. This collar is a token of my love and promise. Will you not accept it?"

Reeling back, I stared at him, wide eyed. Wasn't this... hadn't I asked him if he thought of me as his pet and he assured me he didn't? Did Jumin really see me sitting here in front of him - IN HIS CAT'S CAGE - or did he see another cat? Had his delusions finally taken ahold of him? Was Zen right, was he dangerous and crazy?

Jumin apparently recognized something in my eyes because his expression softened and he put the collar in the pocket of his tailored suit coat. "[MC], come here." He held his hands out to me and I crawled to him like a child. He pulled me from the entrance of the cage, but instead of releasing me, rocked back off of his feet onto the floor and took me with him, his arms secure around me. 

I felt his breath hot and warm on my neck as he buried his nose into the crook of it. It felt odd to have half of my weight on top of him, but it was also comforting, in a way. It was just so hard to get a read on what he wanted right now... 

"I did not mean to frighten you, [MC]. I do know you are a human. I do know you have choices and agency. I am not delusional in this. I wish you to always be my equal. But I also want you to be my _kitten._  I wish to... stroke you where you like to be petted. I wish to... feed you when you are hungry, and cradle you when you are needy. I wish to bestow all of the beautiful things I bestowed upon Elizabeth the 3rd upon you and MORE, because you are so much more. Do you understand?"

Sighing, I felt myself relax in his embrace. Perhaps this was improper, half straddling him like this, but his strength and warmth felt so good... and his words, his words... perhaps they didn't make complete sense, but... "Yes, I think so... I think I understand." 

"Good." Jumin sat up, pulling me into his lap as he sat upon the floor. The entire thing was a rather perplexing scene - the refined Jumin sitting disheveled upon the floor with a girl in his lap with her skirt pushed halfway up her thighs. "Then please accept this collar."

  
He had reached into his pocket and retrieved the sparkling thing again, and this time it did not scare me. This time, it was a little... exciting. Nodding, I looked up into his face and his large, deft hands brought the collar around my thin neck. With great care, he pulled my hair away and fastened it in the back, his long fingers tracing patterns along the outside of it once it was secured. "There. Beautiful. My kitten."

  
Feeling slightly embarrassed, I ducked my head, which caused the bell to jingle. It was a happy, delightful sound and Jumin released a noise one could only describe as gleeful. It was so strange for this stoic man to be expressing joy, especially when I was certain he was torn up about his missing cat. Well, if this is what it took to make him happy... and there was that secret, forbidden voice again, whispering: you like it too.

Long moments passed and I became all too aware of the compromising position the two of us were in. Oh! I made to get up, but Jumin's strong hands grabbed me by my elbows and pulled me back into his lap. "Don't. Kittens need petting." 

I wanted to laugh, but when I glanced back up at Jumin's face the sound died in my throat. There it was again - the pure, unadultered NEED he had had on his face when he arrived home. It caused something in my insides to dance a jig, and I felt an embarrassing wetness come to life between my legs. His stormy eyes searched mine, and I gave a small, barely discernible nod.

"Then come, kitten." He suddenly stood, sweeping me along with him. It was surprising to be carried so effortlessly and for a moment I struggled, but I felt secure in his strong arms and quickly settled down. I was perplexed as to where he was taking me, but my questions were soon answered when long strides took the two of us to the couch. Gently, Jumin sat down, making sure to position me back in his lap. 

I shifted to get comfortable and realized he was hard beneath me. I had never felt that before! An unbidden gasp escaped me and I nearly scrambled up, but Jumin was holding me firmly to him. "No, kitten. Your master wants you to know what you do to him." 

Those words caused a roaring in my ears and a sudden confusion to come over me, and it felt like the room spun away from me for a moment. Oh, OH. So this... this is what was happening. Sudden terror overtook me, but it was quickly chased away by something else, something I didn't dare admit to myself: desire. 

It seemed I had no choice. Well, I had a choice, but did I really want to stop this? The wicked voice whispered: no. No, see what happens. 

And how could I not? Jumin's exquisite hands were making languid motions up and down my arms, leaving fire in their wake. They were on my neck and in my hair, tracing my collarbones and jawbone, feather soft upon my lips. Then down, down, along the side of my breast, whispering against the hem of my shirt and around my bellybutton, grasping my hip bones, dancing down my thighs and calves and back up, up, up... 

 

I was so lost in his touch, it was singing to me, how could I have lived so long without Jumin touching me like this? I was dizzy, and his arm supported my back as his other continued its journey across me. I was making tiny, unbidden whimpers and Jumin's hardness twitched underneath me as he chuckled darkly in amusement. "Does my little kitten like her pettings?"

I had no idea how I managed to nod, I felt drunk on him already. "That's good, good girl. I know how I can make it even better for you..."

 

He repositioned me so that I was straddling him, and I tried desperately to ignore him straining at his pants between my legs. Both hands free now, he pushed my shirt over my head and deftly unsnapped my bra. My hands came up to hold it to my chest in slight alarm, but his gentle fingers on my back soothed me and slowly I allowed it to fall from my form. 

  
His hungry eyes took in every inch of my breasts and I knew in that moment that I singularly belonged to Jumin Han, for now and always. Dammit. 

 

"Beautiful..." He breathed as the pads of his thumbs skimmed across my nipples and I let out a soft moan. It was as if he was sending bolts of lightning from my breasts to that place between my legs, and I knew he could feel the wetness through his thin trousers. 

 

"Kitten..." His tone was still gentle, but had an edge to it. 

 

"Y-yes, Jumin?" I managed to eke out.

"No." His stern reply.  
"No... w- whaaaaat?" The last part was released in a breathy sigh as he pinched my right nipple.

"No, not Jumin. _Master._  I am your master."

"Oh... OH. Yes... Master?" Something about referring to him as my master made the already impossible contracting of my center clench in on itself even further. I had never been this aroused in my entire life. 

 

"Kitten, get up off my lap and take this wretched skirt off." His voice was annoyed as he pulled at the aforementioned skirt with a hand that wasn't currently pinching my nipple. 

 

"Yes, Master." I was powerless against him, and even though I felt a bit exposed, I obediently rose and shimmed out of my long skirt. As it pooled at my feet, he looked on with a mixture of admiration and wanton lust. 

 

"Good girl. Now the panties." As he spoke, he loosened his tie and pulled it from around his neck, leaned back leisurely on the couch. He would have been the picture of relaxation if it weren't for his cock straining at his pants. 

"B-but Master..."

"Do as you're told, Kitten, or Master will have to scold you." 

 

While the idea of being scolded somehow excited me even more, I did as Jumin said and shyly hooked my thumbs on the hemline of my panties, letting them drop down my thighs to the floor. 

 

There I stood, naked before him, the first time I had fully shown myself to a man. He looked... he looked so pleased, and so hungry, and so rapturous. It was a heady, indulgent feeling to stand before him like this, all stark and bare and vulnerable. Here was the man who had been showing me his darkest cracks for days now, and yet he had stripped me bare - literally and figuratively.

He sat still for a moment, then brought one of his hands out to my hip and pulled me closer to him. I stood between his knees, my own pressing against the edge of the couch. His fingers traced down from my hip bone, making circles, until he reached the mound of my sex. I looked down at him, eyes wide, and he met my eyes unwaveringly as his fingers slid down to gently part my folds and touch my clit. 

The explosion of sensation from someone other than myself touching me there practically made my knees buckle, but I did not break eye contact with Jumin as another finger joined his first and he began to explore me. He ran his fingers down my slit to my entrance and dipped in ever so slightly, cocking an eyebrow. "Why Kitten, you are so very wet for your Master, aren't you?"

I nodded, the embarrassment of this situation somehow arousing me more. "That's a good girl." He brought his two fingers, glistening with my juices, to my lips. It took me a moment, but I realized he wanted me to lick his fingers clean of my own arousal. It was so forbidden and lascivious and I _wanted it._ I wanted nothing more than to make my master happy.

 

My tongue emerged from parted lips and I slowly licked his fingers, taking them into my mouth so I was certain not to miss a drop. Now was the first time I was rewarded with a light moan from him, and with his other hand he undid his belt. 

 

His fingers - still wet from my saliva and juices - traced back down my body and back to my pussy, and he began rolling my clit between two fingers very, very slowly as he finished undoing his pants. His cock sprang forth - so majestic and ready - and I reached for it, but a stern "NO" stopped me in my tracks. It was so hard to focus on anything other than his fingers on my clit, anyway. 

"M-master, I can't stand... I can't stand up any longer..." My knees felt as if they were about to give out if he continued his ministrations like this. 

 

"Sit down." He demanded, suddenly standing and forcing me down on the couch. I blinked in surprise and released a small, disappointed whimper, as his fingers were no longer between my legs. But I was not wanting for long, as he kneeled before me and with no preamble threw my ankles upon his shoulders and buried his face between my thighs. 

 

His tongue rolled against my clit and I had never felt anything like it before. It sent my eyes rolling back in my head and my thighs clasping around his ears. My hips were thrusting up into his mouth, and with every movement I made the bell around my neck tinkled merrily. 

 

Through the haze that was my pleasure, I also grew vaguely aware that Jumin was also stroking his cock while his tongue lapped at me. How often had he done this to the thought of me while alone? How long had he been wanting this? Those thoughts quickly vanished as I felt a building inside of me.

It was like running to the edge of a cliff and throwing yourself off of it, knowing there would be nothing but clouds to cushion you at the bottom. 

 

I threw myself off that cliff.

  
My orgasm was explosive - every fiber of my being was on fire. I grabbed Jumin's dark hair and let out a keening scream as the waves of pleasure crashed over me, again and again. Jumin's tongue was lapping up my juices hungrily and he was moaning into me, too, as he reached his own climax into his hand. 

I can't say how long I laid there, legs limp over Jumin's shoulders, panting in the afterglow of what had just happened. He had his cheek pressed against my thigh, gazing up at me lovingly and gently stroking my hip. 

 

"I love you, Kitten."

"I love you, Master." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the first fanfiction I have written in years... Mystic Messenger HAS INSPIRED ME. It has made me such trash. I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
